


Yer a wizard, Blainey

by orphan_account



Series: "Yer a wizard, Blainey" [2]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee (read: Klaine) goes to Hogwarts. Set sometime between the main events and the epilogue of the 7th book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So, this is my first ever multi-chap (like, long multi-chap), so bear with me while I get used to writing it, okay? Thanks :)
> 
> Secondly, this will *not* update regularly. My muse comes and goes, so I may manage to get 3 chapters written in 2 days, then go weeks without another inspiration.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta Candice :)
> 
> I'll add more notes as each chapter goes by, and the ratings/characters will probably change as the fic gets longer.
> 
> You can let me know what you think of this work here, or on tumblr at klaynwincatster.tumblr.com (spookyklaynwincatster.tumblr.com during the month of October)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> THIS WORK IS PERMANENTLY ABANDONED

Blaine sat nervously in the living room. Unlike Muggles, he was not nervous about the upcoming party, mostly because every year there was always a big party on his birthday. No, he was nervous because he was waiting for the mail; more specifically, his Hogwarts letter.  
He should get it today; all the wizards he knew (Kurt and Cooper) had gotten theirs on their birthdays. However, he wouldn't be able to read the mail until after his birthday party, which would end sometime in the early afternoon.  
He was startled out of his anxious reverie by his mother saying, "Blaine?" Blaine looked up at his mother and asked, "Did the mail come yet?"  
His mother replied, "Not yet. But the Payne's are here. You'd better go greet them."

After Blaine greeted Henry Payne- who was, quite frankly, really annoying- and sent him off to the entertainment, he sat down near the mail slot. He hoped the mail would arrive soon- he felt like he needed his letter to be able to breathe. He didn't know how long he'd sat there, watching and waiting, but when he saw Kurt running across the lawn, he got up with a smile on his face. When Kurt reached the door, he and Blaine hugged, and Blaine dragged Kurt upstairs to his room. When he finally got into his room, he flopped down on his bed, and said, "Was waiting for your letter ever this bad?" Kurt smiled sympathetically and said, "Yeah. I, however, managed to sleep right through the mail coming, so it was waiting for me downstairs."  
Blaine sighed in frustration. "I just wish it could have come before the party. I actually wish I didn't have a party at all, I just want my letter! But nooo, we had to have the stupid party."  
"Well, if you pay attention to the party and not the letter, the party will probably be over before you know it," said Kurt with a smile. 

Blaine could see there were 4 lines, but all he could focus on were the words Mr. B Anderson, written in bold green ink. This was it. This was the moment he'd been waiting for since he'd heard about Hogwarts. His parents were sitting across the table, looking as nervous and excited as him.  
The three of them started as Cooper walked into the kitchen, chewing noisily on a cookie left over from the party. "Hey guys- wait, Blainey, is that your letter? Open it, open it!" he said as he strode over.  
Blaine reached over and grabbed the letter with hands trembling with excitement. He carefully ripped open the top, and reached into the envelope, pulling out a piece of paper. He looked it over, with a grin growing on his face, and yelled happily "I got in! I got in!"  
His parents looked at each other, happiness and relief evident in their gazes. Even Cooper looked proud of his little brother. Blaine himself was too happy to feel anything else, and bolted out of the kitchen with the paper in his hands, yelling, "I need to tell Kurt! I'll come back in a bit!" 

Cooper, Thomas and Laura sat in the kitchen, all smiling after Blaine.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper takes Kurt and Blaine to Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I meant when I said I could write 3 chapters in 2 days. This is taking a little bit of a time jump after the first chapter (which is set sometime mid-summer, possible 1st-2nd week of July). 
> 
> If this has any inaccuracies, please feel free to point them out, and I'll try to fix them

The day Cooper took Kurt and Blaine to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies was a perfect day- dry and sunny, yet cool enough that he could wear his (fake) dragon-skin jacket. Kurt and Blaine, of course, were wearing Muggle clothes, Kurt's more fashionable than Blaine's, chattering excitedly about Diagon Alley and clutching their supply lists in their hands. As they walked from the Underground towards the Leaky Cauldron, the three of them kept garnering looks- girls looking appreciatively at Cooper, older people looking curiously at Kurt and Blaine.

When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, business was booming (relatively speaking), while a large crowd of people hurried towards the front and back of the shop. Cooper grabbed Kurt's and Blaine's hands and walked with a bunch of other people towards the back of the shop, and inevitably, Diagon Alley.

* * *

Blaine could hardly believe that he wasn't dreaming. Actually being in Diagon Alley was really driving home the point that *he was going to Hogwarts*! After all, it was one thing to get a dry letter of acceptance- it was entirely another thing to be shopping for school supplies for Hogwarts, even though the store Cooper seemed to be dragging Kurt and Blaine to didn't exactly seem like it was for school supplies.

The store in question was clearly visible, with its loud, raucous colors and blaring noises. A sign proclaimed it as "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes". Cooper said over the noise of Diagon Alley, "This store is the best place for students- you can actually use some of the stuff here for cutting classes, sneaking around, and-"  
Cooper had turned to look at Kurt, and stopped sharply at the expression on Kurt's face. "I mean, it's really also a joke shop, and they sell really good stuff." Kurt looked slightly mollified, but still followed Cooper eagerly into the store.

 

When Blaine found that he was hungry, he was shocked to find that nearly an hour had passed in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The store was really fun- too much fun, if the way he hadn't been paying attention to the time was any indication. Deciding that Cooper would be more persuaded to eat lunch if both he and Kurt put their puppy faces to effect, he went to find Kurt. He wandered around for about 5 minutes, before finding him reprimanding a ginger man in maroon robes for the color clash. Blaine waited for an interlude in the rant, before going up to Kurt, and tapping him on the shoulder.  
Kurt turned around, only to see Blaine's puppy face, and Blaine said, "Kurt, can we go find Coop? I need to eat..."  
"Of course," said Kurt. "Now, if we come back, I'd be happy to recommend a color looks better on you, but I have to go now." Having said that, he walked away with Blaine.

* * *

 

Cooper was, of course, unable to resist the combined power of Kurt and Blaine, which was how he ended up splurging on lunch for them, and now, ice cream. As he was sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, watching Kurt and Blaine run around, someone settled into the chair beside him. He looked over to see Burt Hummel looking at him. "Hey kid. How's your day been?" asked Burt.  
Oh shit. "Um...", Cooper replied, at a loss for words.  
"I take it you didn't buy them school supplies, did you?" Burt said, pointedly looking at the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes bag at Cooper's feet.  
"No, sir. Sorry."  
Burt looked like he was about to scold Cooper, but at that exact moment, Kurt and Blaine came running up, Kurt yelling, "Dad! Check out what Cooper got for me at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" as he reached into the bag, pulling out a shirt with a Hogwarts crest with miniature live animals on it.  
"That's cool, buddy. Do you want to go to the bank and get money for school supplies and a wand? I bet Cooper used a lot of his money to buy you guys stuff. That shirt isn't cheap, you know."

Cooper smiled. Disaster averted.

* * *

* * *

 


	3. Ollivanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get their wands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter in one night! Whoo! That's impressive...
> 
> The next chapter (and I can't promise how soon that'll be up) will be the train to Hogwarts!

Going school shopping in Diagon Alley was somehow not very exhausting for Blaine. Maybe it was because, unlike clothes-shopping with Kurt, they had a set list of what to buy, and weren't just buying whatever caught their fancy. Maybe it was because not only Cooper but Burt were with them, making sure they were staying on task. Maybe it was the sheer excitement of *school shopping for Hogwarts*, but whatever it was, Blaine wasn't exhausted.  
Their last stop was Ollivander's wand shop. The four of them entered, Cooper and Burt with more confidence, Blaine and Kurt with a mixture of curiosity and trepidation. What wands would they get?  
"Ah, good afternoon, gentlemen," said Ollivander, walking toward the front. "Let me see, Cooper Anderson? Alder, phoenix feather, 10 3/4 inches was it? And Burt Hummel, hmm...ah, cedar, unicorn hair, 11 inches. Yes, yes. Alder and cedar. Are you taking care of them? But who have we here? What are your names, children?"  
Burt replied, "Blaine Anderson and my son Kurt. They're here for their wands."  
"Yes, they are. Well, come along. The wands won't just fly out of their boxes for you."  
He hurried Blaine and Kurt to the front of the counter, and hurried around it, pulling out two measuring tapes. As the measuring tapes went to work measuring Kurt and Blaine, Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, pulling out a few boxes and occasionally glancing at Kurt and Blaine and talking to himself under his breath. When the tapes finished measuring and zoomed back into the open drawer, Ollivander came back, holding a few boxes, which he put on the counter and separated into two piles. He opened the first top on on the right and gave it to Kurt. "Elm, flexible, dragon heartstring, 11 1/2 inches. Go on, try it."  
Kurt gave the wand a wave, and golden-red sparks followed the arc of the wand "Well," said Ollivander, surprised. "It seems that one likes you."  
Blaine asked, "What do you mean, likes Kurt?"  
Ollivander turned to look at Blaine. "It means, Blaine Anderson, that this wand is attuned to Kurt. Those who are ignorant of wandlore think that the wizard chooses the wand, but it's really the wand that chooses the wizard. That's what it means when I said that that one likes your friend Kurt. Now, for you, here. Pine, unicorn tail, firm, 10 1/2 inches."  
Ollivander gave Blaine the wand, and Blaine held it awkwardly, giving it a quick wave. When nothing happened, Ollivander took the wand back and gave him another. This happened a few times before Ollivander said, "This one might do. Pear, unicorn hair, firm, 11 1/4 inches. Here you go."  
Blaine took the wand and felt a tingling in his hand. He waved the wand, and a shower of white-gold dust fell from the tip of the wand.  
"Well," said Ollivander, sounding pleasantly surprised. "It appears you have your match. The both of you take good care of your wands, and they'll help take care of you. Mr. Hummel, that will be 14 galleons for the pair."  
Burt paid for the wands, and the four of them left the wand shop.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine, and their experience on the Hogwarts Express

After some debate, it was decided that the Andersons and the Hummels would go to London- specifically, King's Cross Station- via Portkey. Cooper had argued for side-along Apparation, but was surprised by his parents' request to come, mostly because they'd never wanted to come before. However, he agreed that side-along Apparation was definitely too unpleasant an experience to subject his parents and brother to, so it was decided that everyone would get there via Portkey.  
When the Andersons and Hummels did finally arrive just outside the station, they had to hurry to platform nine, as the time on the ticket was only 15 minutes away. Once they reached the barrier, Blaine and Cooper were hugged by their parents (who had decided to not go to the station itself). Cooper, having done this multiple times, checked his cart, then ran at the barrier, and vanished. Kurt and Blaine looked at the seemingly solid wall, looked at each other, then Kurt started towards the barrier, followed by Blaine.  
There was a moment of silence as they passed through the barrier, then they were engulfed by the sound of people chattering noisily. Burt came through seconds later, and they approached the train. "Now, Kurt, and Blaine, you too- both of you be careful, okay? You should get on now, do you want me to help with the luggage?"  
Once they were on the train, they wandered up the aisle, passing compartments with varying degrees of fullness, before they came across an empty compartment. They had started getting themselves comfortable when Cooper showed up, and said, "I'll remember where you two are, so don't wander off, okay? And just come get me if there's any trouble."  
"Sure, Coop," replied Blaine. "Have fun patrolling!"  
Cooper smiled and left, and Kurt and Blaine finished setting up.

 

* * *

 

As Head Boy, Cooper was obligated to make rounds of the train, making sure everything was fine. Just as he was about to make his next round, there was a knock on the door of the prefect's compartment. "Come in," Martha Rannells, the Head Girl, called, and a small black girl entered. She immediately turned to Cooper. "There's a bunch of boys yelling at some other boys in the compartment next to mine."  
Cooper sighed, and got up, saying, "Can you take me there?"  
"Sure," the girl replied. She walked down the train, and as they got farther, the sound of a group of people yelling became more audible. When they got to the next car, Cooper was shocked to see the group of boys standing in front of Kurt and Blaine's compartment. "Hey, hey, what's going on here?" said Cooper.  
The boys shut up, and one looked like he was about to speak when he heard Blaine say, "Coop? Is that you?"  
"Yeah. Okay, Blaine, tell me what's going on."  
Blaine paused for a second, then began talking. "Kurt and I were just sitting, then these boys said that this was their compartment. We tried to leave, but they wouldn't move out of the doorway and just kept yelling at us."  
"Okay," said Coop. "You boys, go and find another compartment. There are enough empty compartments on this train, and last I checked, no one owns a compartment on this train." When the group of older boys made no move to depart, Cooper said, "Find another compartment, or I'll dock points from your House." After that, the boys left, grumbling.

 

* * *

 

After the boys had left, and Cooper had made sure that Kurt and Blaine were okay, they settled down, only to be interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Blaine looked up, and saw a black girl. He got up and opened the door, and the girl walked in. "I was the one who got the Head Boy," she announced. "So you should be thankful. I'm Mercedes, by the way. Mercedes Jones."  
"I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt replied. "And this is my best friend Blaine Anderson. Mercedes, can I show my gratitude to you by giving you a makeover? I could help your wardrobe look truly fabulous."


	5. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt finally get to Hogwarts itself, and get sorted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was really long. *phew* *wipes forehead*
> 
> If you'd like to know who the other first-years were and what houses they were Sorted into, let me know and I'll give you a list :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

When the train finally stopped, Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes got off together. Kurt and Mercedes had hit it off very quickly, getting lost in talk of fashion while Blaine looked on. As they got off the train, they heard someone yelling, "Firs' year! Firs' years! Come on this way!"  
The source of the yelling was an gigantic man, standing nearly twice as tall as most of the 11-year-olds. He had a giant overcoat with lots of pockets on, a pair of old boots that were about 2 feet tall, and a face that was mostly obscured by his enormous beard. Once all the first years had gathered around him, he introduced himself as Hagrid, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper, and led them down a rocky path.  
At the end of the path was a lake, with a fleet of rowboats on the shore. Hagrid yelled, "Four to a boat! Jus' four!", as the first years moved towards the boats.  
Kurt ended up in a boat with Blaine, Mercedes, and a brunette girl who introduced herself as Rachel Berry, future star, and just wouldn't stop talking after that. As they moved across the lake, Kurt idly wondered if he'd get in trouble for pushing the talkative girl in the lake. A look at Blaine and Mercedes showed that they were thinking basically the same thing.  
As they rounded a bend, everyone, even Rachel, let out a collective "ooh" of appreciation. Hogwarts was framed starkly against the sky, lit up magnificently. Kurt was struck with wonder that this amazing, enchanted castle was going to be his home for the next 7 school years, and a grin spread across his face.

 

* * *

 

Blaine looked anxiously around the lobby. After the boats had landed, Hagrid had led them into the castle, leaving them off in the lobby. That had been a few minutes ago, and nothing had really happened since, so the first years were now beginning to wonder what was going on.  
"Excuse me," said a female voice with a Scottish accent. The first years looked up to find a severe-looking woman wearing emerald-green robes. "My name is Minerva McGonagall, and I am the Headmistress. Before you go into the Great Hall to get Sorted, I would like to talk to you about the Sorting itself."  
"You will be Sorted into one of four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. While you are a student at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. If you'll look over there," she said, pointing off to the side, "You will see that there are four hourglasses. The will show your House's points, which will be added when you accomplish something, or subtracted for rule-breaking. Now, come inside, and you'll get Sorted." With that, McGonagall turned around walked to the huge doors, which opened, as the first years followed.  
Cooper had said that the Great Hall was magnificent, but nothing could have prepared Blaine for how breathtaking it was. He hardly knew where to look- at the tables filled with students, and the floating candles, at the ceiling that seemed to not be there at all, instead opening up to the starry sky. As the first years filed between two tables, he finally noticed a raggedy hat sitting on a stool.  
Blaine had heard about the Sorting Hat, but he hadn't realized it would look this raggedy. However, he was unsurprised when the Hat burst into song.  
Blaine didn't pay too much attention to the words. From what Cooper had told him, it basically just listed the qualities of the Houses. When it was done, McGonagall marched up to stand behind the hat, and pulled out a scroll from her robe, saying, "When I call your name, you will come up and put the Sorting Hat on your head. When it Sorts you, go to your table and leave the hat on the stool." She opened the scroll and called out, "Abrams, Arthur."  
A brown-haired boy with glasses walked up, and put on the Hat with trembling hands. The Hat was silent for a few moments, before shouting "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table on the right exploded with cheers, and Arthur took off the hat, and walked towards the table. As soon as he sat down, McGonagall called out, "Anderson, Blaine."  
Blaine felt nervous as he walked up to the hat. He was hoping to be in Gryffindor like Coop, but who knew where the Sorting Hat would put him? He picked up the hat and put it on.  
"Hmm," said a voice in his ear. With a start, Blaine realized that it was the Sorting Hat's voice. "Let's see, let's see...ah, loyalty, very good, and determination. I think you'd do well in HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Blaine took off the hat, and turned towards the table that had cheered last time, and were cheering now as well. He sat next to the other boy who had been Sorted, and said, "Hi, my name's Blaine." The boy answered, "I'm Artie."  
After the introduction, Blaine was silent. He realized that the list was going alphabetically by last name, so he started paying attention when "Hale, Derek" was called, and Sorted into Slytherin. "Hawthorn, Rue" joined the Hufflepuff table, while "Hudson, Finn" went to Gryffindor. And now- "Hummel, Kurt" was called, and Kurt walked up to the Sorting Hat and put it on. Only seconds after it touched his head, the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN", and Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Blaine looked panicked, but Kurt's gaze said "Don't worry, we'll still be best friends" as he walked towards the Slytherin table.  
After that, the Sorting passed by in a blur, until finally "Williams, Rory" was Sorted into Hufflepuff. McGonagall rolled up the list and put it in her pocket, then walked to the center of the teacher's table, and clinked her glass for silence. When everyone quieted, McGonagall smiled and said, "Enjoy the feast!" as the empty gold plates magically filled with food.  
Blaine smiled. He had the feeling he was really going to enjoy being at Hogwarts.


	6. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt see what their dorms are like, and Kurt makes a new friend

When everyone had stuffed themselves, McGonagall once again tapped her glass for silence. Once no one was talking, she stood up and said, "I have a few announcements before you go to your dorms. Firstly, Quidditch tryouts and first year flying lessons will begin during the 3rd week. Secondly, our Caretaker, Mr. Argus Filch, would like to remind you that magic is not to be used in the school corridors, especially the Hall of Heroes. Now, first years, follow your prefects to your dorms."  
Blaine got up with the rest of the Hufflepuff table, to follow a pair of older students. The students led the first years down a bunch of corridors that led to a picture of a bowl of fruit. Before they got to the picture, the prefects stopped in front of a bunch of barrels. Blaine was puzzled, but before he could ask why they were there, the girl spoke. "See these barrels?", she asked. "Our common room entrance is concealed in here. To get in, tap the barrel two from the bottom, in the middle of the second row, to the rhythm of these words- Helga Hufflepuff. It's easy to remember, which is good, because if you tap the wrong barrel or use the wrong rhythm, you'll get doused in vinegar." She stopped talking, then tapped the barrel in question, and the top swung open to reveal a passageway that people would have to crawl through. She went in, and the rest of the first years followed.  
Cooper had never been in another House's common room, so Blaine was as surprised by the Hufflepuff common room as the other first years. It was low, round, and earthy, and filled with interesting-looking plants. There were some sofas and chairs, upholstered in black and yellow, spread around the room, and 7 doors on the far side of the room, each marked with a number from 1 to 7. The girl started talking again. "Your dorms are numbered by year, so you all will be going to the dorm marked with a one. From there, girls room is on the left, boys is on the right, and bathrooms with stalls and showers are in the middle. You'll be sharing those with your yearmates, not just your roommates."  
Blaine wandered over to one of the chairs and sat down, and was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable it was. He really wished Kurt was here, but he reassured himself with the thought that he'd see Kurt tomorrow at breakfast. He sat there for a while, before he realized that he was really tired. He walked over to the door marked 1 and went in, and turned right into the dorm. It was very nice, with five four-poster beds covered with patchwork quilts. His trunk was sitting on one of the beds, so he went over and unpacked, before getting into his pajamas and going to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Kurt and the rest of the Slytherin first years followed a pair of older students through the corridors, which seemed to be heading downwards. After a few twists and turns, the prefects finally stopped in front of an unremarkable section of wall, and the boy prefect spoke. "Our common room entrance is concealed here in front of us, so you'll have to remember where it is if you want to get in. We have a password that will open the door, which will change every 2 weeks. If you want a schedule for the passwords, ask me or Lydia here, and we'll give you one, but make sure you don't lose it." Turning around, he said, "Salazar," and a section of the wall swung open.  
The Slytherin common room was very big. There were green and black sofas and armchairs around tables in the center and clustered around the fireplace. Above and to the sides of the fireplace were windows, which Kurt realized were under the lake, because no moon or stars were visible through them. On the far sides of the room were two doors, one marked "Boys" and the other marked "Girls". Kurt immediately went to the door marked "Boys", which opened to a room with seven doors numbered 1 through 7. He went through the door marked 1, and saw 4 green four-poster beds with silver-embroidered green sheets. His stuff was on the bed on the far left, and he quickly unpacked and hurried to the bathroom to do his moisturizing routine.  
When he came back, there was a dark-haired boy in the room, unpacking his stuff on the bed next to Kurt's. "Hello," said Kurt, and the boy looked up with a surprised expression on his face. Kurt walked over, and extending his hand, said, "My name's Kurt Hummel. What's yours?" The boy shook Kurt's hand, and said, "Loki Laufey."  
"Well hi, Loki," said Kurt, smiling. Sitting down on his bed, he asked, "Do you like it here so far?"  
Loki's face lit up. "Yes," he said emphatically. "No one here's treating me like a fre-" His face suddenly closed off.  
Kurt's curiosity was piqued. "Treating you like a what?", he asked.  
"A, um, freak," Loki replied. "I still think people will call me that."  
:Why would they call you a freak?", asked Kurt.  
"I don't know," said Loki. "They just do."  
"Well, I'll make sure no one here calls you a freak," said Kurt determinedly.  
Loki smiled, and Kurt felt a little shiver run down his spine at the hint of menace in that smile. "I like you, Kurt Hummel. Would you like to be my best friend?"  
Kurt worried his lip for a little bit, before replying, "I already have a best friend, but you can be my other best friend."  
Loki had looked angry at the beginning of the sentence, but appeared to be mollified by the second half. "So who's your best friend?", he asked.  
"Blaine. He's in Hufflepuff. Hey, do you want to meet him tomorrow? I'm gonna eat breakfast with him."  
"Sure," Loki replied, and Kurt and Loki started talking about other stuff after that, before they finally went to sleep.


	7. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine start their Hogwarts school career by eating breakfast with each other

When Blaine woke up, he was momentarily confused about where he was, before he remembered that he was in the Hufflepuff first-year dorm. After he realized where he was, he was filled with excitement. Today was his first day at Hogwarts!  
Blaine decided to wear his best Muggle clothes under his robes today. He found it unfortunate that he had to wear a tie instead of a bowtie, but it was a very small price to pay for actually being a Hogwarts student. Once he got dressed, he hurried out of the common room and to the Great Hall.  
He was one of the first students there, with most of the others being first years, all excited about being at Hogwarts. Although most everyone there was eating, Blaine decided to wait until Kurt came to start eating.  
After about 5 minutes, Blaine saw Kurt walk in. He smiled brightly as Kurt caught his eye and walked over. Kurt sat down besides him, and Blaine asked excitedly, "So how was last night?"  
Kurt smiled, and replied, "Well, I made a friend, his name's Loki Laufey, and he wants to meet you. And the beds there aren't as comfortable as mine." He frowned a little bit.  
"Oh, my bed was *so* comfortable," Blaine exclaimed. "It was so soft, and there was this really comfortable patchwork quilt. Plus we have foot-warmers, so my feet were nice and comfortable."  
"Aw, lucky," said Kurt. "But what's your common room like?"  
"It's the best," replied Blaine. "It's really warm and earthy. You'd probably like it there, it just feels really welcoming. And don't tell anyone else," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper, "but we're right next to the kitchens, and I heard someone say that if we get on the good side of the house-elves, they'll give us food."  
"Oh! Speaking of house-elves, our windows, in the common room, are under the lake," said Kurt. "So when I got up this morning, I saw some *merpeople* swim past!"  
"No way! You are lucky!" said Blaine. He seemed about to say more, but someone interrupted, saying, "Blaine Anderson?"  
Blaine and Kurt both looked up to see a young-looking professor with a handsome face standing behind them. He handed Blaine a schedule, then looked at Kurt and noticed his Slytherin tie, and said, "Why are you sitting here?"  
"Why shouldn't I be?" asked Kurt. "Well, this is the Hufflepuff table," replied the professor.  
"So?", said Kurt. "Blaine's my best friend, why shouldn't I sit with him?"  
"Oh, well...you don't care that he's a Hufflepuff? Not to knock your House, but in my experience, Slytherins usually stick to themselves."  
Kurt scoffed. "Do I look like someone who does what other people *usually* do?" he replied.  
The professor smiled, and said, "No, I guess not. What's your name? I'm Professor Longbottom, Hufflepuff House Head."  
"I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt replied.  
"Well, Kurt, and Blaine, welcome to Hogwarts, and I can actually go and get your schedule off of Horace for you," said Professor Longbottom. "Thank you, that'd be great," said Kurt with a smile. Professor Longbottom walked off, and returned a minute later with a schedule that he handed to Kurt.  
Kurt and Blaine looked at their schedules. Blaine finally realized that the letters next to the classes indicated the other House they'd be having the lesson with. With that realization, a smile broke out on his face, because he'd have 2 out of 4 classes a day with Kurt. "Hey Kurt, we have two classes a day together!" he said excitedly. "That's great!", replied Kurt and hugged Blaine. They were still hugging each other when they heard someone say, "Why are you sitting *here*?"  
Kurt and Blaine looked up yet again to find not a friendly professor, but an older Slytherin with a disgusted expression on his face, looking at them. "I mean, I can understand sitting with Ravenclaws, cause they're okay. I can even understand wanting to sit with Gryffindors, cause they're basically just wannabe Slytherins. But sitting with a mop-headed Hufflepuff?" said the student. "Why would you even bother? Hufflepuffs are useless."  
Kurt looked really angry, and was probably going to say something cutting, when someone spoke from behind the other student. "Excuse me, were you insulting my Kurt's taste in friends?" The bully turned around, allowing Blaine to see the a dark-haired boy wearing a Slytherin tie. "Because Kurt and I are friends," he said. "Are you implying that people like me aren't good friends?" He smiled, sending a shiver down the bully's spine. After a few seconds of silence, the dark-haired boy said, "Well?"  
The bully glared at the boy, but walked away quickly. As soon as he was gone, Kurt said, "Thanks, Loki."  
"No problem," the boy- Loki- replied. "This is Blaine?", he asked, inclining his head towards Blaine.  
"Yeah," Kurt replied. "Blaine, Loki Laufey, Loki, Blaine Anderson. Loki's the friend I made last night," he said to Blaine.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Loki," said Blaine. "Do you want to eat breakfast with us?"  
"Sure," said Loki, sitting down next to Kurt. There was a bit of an awkward silence, before Blaine said, "So...who's excited for classes?"


	8. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine, Kurt, and Loki go to their first Quidditch match

After a few weeks, Loki had adjusted to being at Hogwarts. He was doing well in classes, as well as actually getting to them on time, he was learning about the castle and its various human and non-human inhabitants, and he was becoming closer friends with Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine...Loki knew he would never be as close to either of them as they were to each other, and for once in his life, that didn't bother him. Maybe it was because they didn't exclude him, maybe it was because they were likable in a way other kids weren't, but Loki was actually content being their second-best friend. He actually thought they would be a very cute couple, once they started dating. Anyway, Loki was happy he was friends with Kurt and Blaine, and not too soon, because Quidditch season was starting.

As the first match of the year- Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff- drew closer, tensions rose between the two Houses. Kurt and Blaine seemed unaffected by them, still eating meals with each other and sitting together in the classes they had with each other, but the same could not be said for other Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. The members of the House Quidditch teams now roamed the halls surrounded by their House-mates, protected from sabotage by the other House. Normally friendly Hufflepuffs had stopped helping Slytherins out. There was an increasing amount of tension between the two Houses that would only end once the match was over.

 

* * *

 

The day of the match finally arrived. Once everyone else had left the dorm, Kurt put on a yellow scarf, and rolled up a pro-Hufflepuff banner, then walked to the lobby to find Blaine. He stood there for a while, looking around, and was beginning to get worried when someone tapped him on the back. Kurt turned around to find Blaine wearing a green scarf and carrying a green banner under his arm. When they realized that they were supporting the other's House, they burst out laughing, and couldn't stop for quite a while.

Loki watched Kurt and Blaine laughing with a happy smile on his face. They really would be a cute couple.

 

* * *

 

Kurt, Blaine, and Loki, who had never seen a real Quidditch match before, were incredibly excited by the game. In the first few minutes, the Hufflepuff Chasers and Keeper were proving their merit, scoring 7 goals and stopping 2 respectively. After that, Slytherin made a valiant attempt to catch up, but the Hufflepuff players were too well-trained, scoring and stopping goal after goal. At twenty-five minutes into the game, the Hufflepuffs were up by 130 points, and Blaine was sure that his House was going to win.

Suddenly there was a collective gasp as the two Seekers streaked off toward the Slytherin goalposts. Blaine was practically jumping in his seat with excitement, urging the Hufflepuff Seeker on at the top of his lungs, but Fate wasn't listening, as after a few moments, the Slytherin Seeker's hand closed triumphantly around the Snitch. There was a lot of cheering from the Slytherins as the commentator announced, "Slytherin wins, 200-180!"

Kurt looked at Blaine to see how he was taking the Slytherin win, but Blaine still had a big smile on his face. "That was so cool!", he exclaimed. "I want to be a Seeker!"  
Kurt smiled. Blaine would be fine.


	9. Author's note

Hi ya'll!

So, I just decided to do nano this year, so I won't be posting much during November. Sorry :/


	10. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine and Loki experience their first Halloween at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of the fact that today is Halloween, I decided to post this today :)

"C'mon, Kurt!"

"Coming, Mom!", Kurt called, hurrying to catch up with his mom as she walked into the woods behind their house. He eventually caught up with her, taking her hand, and they walked for a few minutes like that before they came to a clearing. Kurt sprinted excitedly over to the brooms leaning against a tree, while his mom walked over at a more sedate pace. By the time she got to the tree, Kurt had already mounted his broom. She quickly mounted hers, looked at Kurt with a smile, and they kicked off.  
Kurt *loved* flying. He loved the exhilarating rush, the wind in his hair, the views of plants and animals spread out below him. He soared, then flew higher and higher, the sun growing warmer and the wind picking up and-

Kurt woke with a start, sitting upright in his bed, his heart racing from the excitement he felt in the dream. As his heart slowed down, he felt some sadness steal over  
him. He always had this dream on Halloween- it was fitting, because he'd always felt that Halloween was about remembering the dead, and that memory was the last good memory he'd had of his mom, before she became too sick to do much, let alone fly with him.

He looked around his dorm room. Derek and Jack were still asleep, but Loki was sitting up in his bed, looking at Kurt with concern. Kurt inclined his head towards the bathroom, and went in, Loki following him.

"Bad dream?", asked Loki.

Kurt sighed. "It's the last good memory I have of my mom."

"What happened to her?" said Loki curiously

Kurt looked at Loki for a minute, before answering, "She died of cancer 3 years ago."

"Oh," said Loki. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kurt said. "Let's go get dressed, I'm hungry."

 

* * *

 

When Kurt and Loki entered the Great Hall, they were momentarily astounded by what they saw. The candles that usually floated above the tables had been replaced by jack-o-lanterns, and live bats flitted about between them. Once they were done taking in the room, they made their way over to where Blaine was sitting with Cooper at the Hufflepuff table.

"So what do you guys think?", said Cooper.

"It looks nice," replied Kurt, "but if those bats get droppings on my clothes, someone is going to pay to clean them."  
Cooper laughed at Kurt's response for a minute, before quieting down. "I'm pretty sure there's a spell that'll keep that from happening, so you probably don't have to worry about that," he said. "Anyway, if you're thinking about not coming to the feast tonight, stop that train of thought. The food is absolutely amazing."

"Sure, Coop," said Blaine. Cooper got up and walked back to the Gryffindor table, and Kurt and Loki sat down to eat.

 

* * *

 

Kurt's day was fine until lunch. In Charms, Flitwick was making them levitate feathers, and Kurt was the first person to get his feather in the air. At the end of the period, Flitwick gave him a sugar quill, which Kurt accepted with a smile, then hurried off to the dungeons for potions. He met Blaine outside the dungeons and they split the quill. In Potions, they were working on a cure for boils, which Professor Slughorn eventually said they all did a pretty good job on.

Lunch, which was kinda the worst part of Kurt's day, didn't actually start too badly. However, about halfway through lunch, Peeves decided it would be a brilliant idea to drop a bunch of live spiders on a student. The student in question- a Hufflepuff second year- was so scared that she actually made the spiders explode, spattering several students, including Kurt, with spider remains.

"Peeves!" Kurt yelled. The poltergeist, who was sneaking out of the room, paused and turned around. When he saw the expression on Kurt's face, he quickly exited the hall, followed closely by an angry Kurt.

A few minutes later, Kurt returned to the Great Hall, wearing the same clothes, but without the stains that had been on them before. Blaine asked Kurt incredulously, "What on earth did you do to Peeves?"

"Oh, we just had a nice little talk," said Kurt with a smile, and went back to eating his lunch.


	11. Charms practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has a mishap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided today that since I won't be posting much more for the next month, I'd post this today :)

When Kurt and Loki arrived from their flying lesson to DADA, Blaine was already there, sitting in a back seat with his hair covering his forehead and eyes. Kurt walked quickly to the back of the room, followed by Loki, and both sat in front of and next to Blaine. "Blaine, are you okay?", said Kurt, with curiosity and concern in his tone.

" 'M fine," Blaine mumbled.

"You're sure?", asked Kurt. "You don't have a headache or anything?"

"No, I'm good", replied Blaine.

Kurt arched his eyebrow, and was about to comment back that Blaine *wasn't* "good", but Professor Castiel entered the room, and announced that class was starting.

 

* * *

 

By the end of Defense against the Dark Arts, Kurt was almost bouncing in his seat with anticipation. They had been learning about trolls today, but because he and Loki and Blaine were sitting in the back of the classroom, Professor Castiel hadn't called on them at all. When class was over, Blaine, Kurt, and Loki got up, reaching the door slower than the other students. When they got to the door, Blaine tripped and nearly fell.

"Okay, Blaine, seriously, what- what's going on with you?", asked Kurt.

"Umm...", said Blaine. He paused for a few seconds, then said, "Well...it's probably better if I showed you." With that, he walked off to an empty classroom, with Loki and Kurt following him. When they were inside, Blaine shut the door, then spoke. "So, um, you know how I was practicing the Incendio charm at lunch today? I was practicing it in Study Hall, and, um, this happened." He reached up to his face and pushed his hair out of his face, revealing his forehead, eyes, and eyebrows.

Kurt felt his expression changing from curious to a mixture of horrified and amused. Blaine's eyebrows had been partially singed off, making him look like he had two half-eyebrows. Loki was snickering, and Blaine's face fell. "Is it that bad?", he asked.

"Yes," said Loki. "It's that bad."

Blaine's face fell at Loki's pronouncement, and Kurt decided that Loki was going to have a lesson in tact after dinner. "Well, I'm sure some girl in your dorm would be able to draw in your eyebrows," he said, in an attempt to cheer Blaine up.

"Madam Pomfrey gave me a hair-regrowth potion when I went to the Hospital Wing today," said Blaine. "So I'd just need it for tonight."

"I'll go ask Mercedes," said Kurt. "She owes me one for her recent makeover."


	12. Christmas, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine and Loki decide to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.

Blaine, Kurt, and Loki were sitting at Hufflepuff table one cloudy November morning when Cooper walked over, holding a letter in his hands.

"Hey, Squirt," he called as he came over. Blaine was about to protest Cooper calling him squirt, but Cooper continued talking. "Mum and Dad just wrote and said they're  
going to Europe for Christmas this year- it's for their wedding anniversary. Anyway, they figured we'd both just stay here for Christmas this year."

"O-okay," said Blaine. "Is there anything I need to do?"

"Your House Head will ask people if they're staying, so all you have to do is sign up when that happens. Have a good day, Kurt, Squirt, Laufey," he said, before walking back to the Gryffindor table.

"If you're staying, I'm staying here too," said Kurt. "I'm not going to go home if you're not there."

"Thanks, Kurt," said Blaine, pulling Kurt into a hug. When they pulled apart, Kurt turned to Loki, and said, "Are you staying too?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't," said Loki. "Christmas at home is never fun for me."

"Why not?" asked Blaine.

"Just cause," said Loki. "So- we're all staying here for Christmas then?"

"Yep," Kurt replied.

 

* * *

 

Loki had thought for weeks as to what to get Kurt and Blaine for Christmas. He had originally planned on going to Hogsmeade to get presents there, but was disappointed to realize that as a first year, he couldn't go. After some deliberation, however, he decided to draw portraits of Kurt and Blaine.

Loki had always been good at drawing, which was something he had been mocked for at home. This time, he was pretty sure no one would mock him for it, so it was with great enthusiasm that he got out his pencils and paper and set to drawing Kurt and Blaine. By the time the portraits were done, he felt that these were the best he'd ever done.

Kurt, on the other hand, did not have Loki's hesitation about what to get for Blaine and Loki. He had often been forced to mend his own clothes, and so had become adept at sewing. He therefore decided to make Blaine and Loki jumpers in their house colors. He'd borrowed Cooper's owl and written home to his dad to send him lots of black, silver, yellow, and green thread, which he had recieved not long after.


	13. Christmas Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Quinn bond over having awful family

"You're not going home for Christmas? Why not?"

Loki looked up from his book to Santana's voice. He heard another girl reply bitterly, "Cause I don't want to face a Christmas of my sister calling me a freak. Besides, I've heard Christmas here is wonderful."

"Your sister is probably just jealous," said Santana. "You're pretty awesome, Fabray. But yeah, I've heard that Christmas here is the best."

The girls continued talking for a little bit, but Loki's attention was back to his book. After a few minutes, he noticed that someone was crying softly, and looked up. A blonde girl was sitting in a chair opposite him was the person crying, and Loki immediately put down his book and walked over to her.

"Um...can I sit here?" he asked. The girl looked up at him with tear-stained eyes and nodded, and Loki sat down next to her. He sat there in silence until the girl's crying stopped, then said, "I, um, I couldn't help but hear your conversation with Santana."

"And?" said the girl.

"I just wanted to say that I know what it's like," replied Loki. "That's the main reason I'm not going home this year either- my cousins will pick on me, Mum and Dad will ignore me in favor of Thor because he's their kid and I'm adopted, and I have friends here."

"Oh," said the girl. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"I'm Loki Laufey," said Loki. 

"I'm Quinn Fabray," said the girl. "I'm- I'm sorry you had to see me cry like this. I'm usually not like this."

"It's okay," said Loki. "Crying is a human thing to do- it doesn't make you weak, which my cousins seem to think."

The girl- Quinn- offered up a watery smile, and Loki smiled back. They were silent for a moment before Quinn said, "You're lucky that it's only your cousins that pick on you."

"Why?" asked Loki.

"Cause my older sister is the one who picks on me," said Quinn. "I don't even know why. I try to be friendly with her, but she just calls me a freak."

"She sounds awful," said Loki. "Back home, the kids at my school would call me a freak too, and they always teased me for being adopted."

"That must be awful," said Quinn.

"It was, but now I'm here," said Loki. "And they're not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will actually be Christmas itself!


	14. Christmas, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine and Loki experience their first Christmas at Hogwarts

Loki woke up bright and early on Christmas morning. He was really excited- this would probably be his first Christmas that he actually enjoyed. He could hear Kurt doing his moisturizing routine in the bathroom, so he reached below his bed and pulled out a trunk, which he opened to reveal Kurt and Blaine's portraits. He set those on his bed, then got dressed and tucked the portraits into his robe, and went down to the common room.

After a while, Kurt entered the common room, holding a parcel in his hand and levitating another. "Oh, good, you're ready," said Kurt. "C'mon, let's go eat." With that, he walked over to the door and exited, hurrying to catch up.

When Kurt and Loki entered the Great Hall, they were momentarily awestruck by the way it looked. The trees that they had seen Hagrid dragging into the Hall were decorated with candles and ornaments, huge mistletoe wreaths hung from the walls, and snow was falling from the cloudy ceiling, vanishing before it hit the tables.   
After they stopped looking around, they went to the mostly empty Hufflepuff table, and started eating. Not long after they got there, Blaine sat down next to them. 

After they finished stuffing themselves, the trio sat at the table for a while, before Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out three small packets. "Um...so, I couldn't really afford to spend much, but I thought you might like these," he said, pushing two of the packets over to Kurt and Loki. The two Slytherins opened the packets to see small beaded bracelets. 

"They're friendship bracelets," Blaine explained. "I just thought-"

Loki interrupted Blaine by pulling him into a tight hug. "They're wonderful," he said, finally releasing Blaine. "Thanks."

"No problem," replied Blaine, a huge grin on his face.

Kurt moved next, reaching under the table to pull out the packages he had brought. One had "Loki" written on it, and the other had "Blaine". Blaine and Loki tore off the wrapping paper to reveal jumpers- a green and silver one for Loki, and a black and yellow one for Blaine. 

Blaine quickly took off his cloak and put on the jumper. "This feels so soft!" he exclaimed. 

"Of course it's soft," said Kurt. "If I'm going to give you unfashionable clothing, I want to make sure you have some incentive to wear it."

Finally, Loki reached inside his robe, and pulled out two rolls of paper, one tied with a green ribbon, which he gave to Kurt, the other tied with a yellow one, which he gave to Blaine. "I was planning on buying something from Hogsmeade, but I wasn't allowed to go, so I decided to make portraits of you," he said. 

Kurt unrolled the paper and gasped. Loki had created an absolutely wonderful picture of him. Everything was perfect- the coloring, the facial structure, even the expression in the portrait. As he watched, the face stretched in a smile and winked. 

Kurt must have had the same thought process as Blaine, for the two of them reached for Loki simultaneously and hugged him. Unseen by them, Loki's face broke into a grin.


	15. Nightmare

Blaine woke up somewhat late, considering he had been up working on a 12-inch potions essay on the properties of unicorn blood. He yawned sleepily, then noticed that the dorm was empty. A look at his clock revealed that breakfast had started 5 minutes ago, and he shot out of his bed and was out the door in another 5 minutes.

He quickly walked up to the Great Hall, which was filled with chattering students, and looked around for Kurt and Loki. Just as he spotted Loki, he felt someone envelop him in a tight hug, and when the hugger released him, he saw that it was Kurt.

"I was so worried when you weren't there, Blaine, what happened? Why are you late?" Kurt asked as they started walking to the table

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I had to stay up late working on the unicorn blood essay and I woke up late as a result. But why were you worried?"

They had reached their usual spot by then, so when Kurt said nothing, Loki answered, "He had a dream last night, which I *told* you was nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, yeah," said Kurt. "I dreamed that you had gotten pulled out of school for being a muggle-born, and I was really worried, and then you weren't there when we got here, so..."

"Well, I'm sorry for worrying you," said Blaine. "But I'm here now and everything's fine. And I'm hungry, so let's actually eat now."


	16. Trouble

Kurt, Blaine, and Loki were walking to their History of Magic class when an older Slytherin student bumped Blaine, pushing him into Kurt, and started walking away. 

Loki was having none of that. "Hey!" he yelled. "What was that for?"

The other student stopped and turned around to face Loki, and said, "He's a mudblood."

Loki felt his anger rise. "That doesn't give you the right to treat him like that," he said coldly. "Now apologize."

"Or you'll do what?" sneered the bully.

Loki whipped out his wand and yelled "Flipendo!", and the bully flew through the air and hit the corridor wall. When he got back up, he pulled out his wand and started stalking over to Loki, a menacing expression on his face. "Bad idea, kid," he said. "Bad idea."

"What's going on here?" came a voice from around the corner, and moments later, Headmistress McGonagall entered the corridor. "Nolan, and you three- come with me to my office."

The four students followed McGonagall to a statue of a griffin. McGonagall paused in front of it and said, "Panthera uncia," and the griffin turned sideways to reveal a staircase growing out of the floor. McGonagall stepped onto it, followed by the bully, then Kurt, Blaine, and Loki.

When they reached the top, McGonagall walked into her office. She waved her wand and four chairs appeared in front of her desk, which the students sat down on. McGonagall sat down behind the desk, and looked over the students sternly, before asking, "What exactly just happened?"

There was a few seconds of silence before Loki spoke. "He pushed Blaine," he said, gesturing to the older student, "and when I asked him why, he said it was because Blaine was a...mudblood. I got angry and used a spell on him, and then you came."

"I see," said McGonagall slowly. "Well then, Mr. Nolan- you will have detention. I want you to clean the placards and paintings in the Hall of Heroes. I hope it will teach you a lesson about respecting others, regardless of their parentage. Mr. Laufey, even though it was for a good cause, you broke a school rule by using magic in the halls, so I'm going to dock your House 2 points. Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel, since neither of you really contributed to this mess, you will not receive any punishments. Now, off to class with you all, and tell your teachers where you were so they don't dock you unnecessary points."


	17. AN

Hi everyone

I know I haven't updated anything in a while, and I'm sorry for that. However, in my defense, I was extremely busy with school and life in general.

I will continue updating the following fics: A lesson (in love), Arthur's choice, Neighbors, Of friendships and love, Pride and Prejudice and BDSM, Reason 17, The oncoming storm's pride and the bad wolf's prejudice, Watching the videos, Welcome to Camelot, and Yer a wizard Blainey. I promise, I will update them (at some point). It might be a bit until I update, as I'm working on creating a fanvid rn, but I will probably start posting new chapters for these fics within a few weeks.

Any other wip's that I'm writing that I haven't mentioned here are now on hiatus. I don't plan on permanently abandoning them, but for the foreseeable future, I will not be updating them.

Have fun,

Miriam


End file.
